War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows
"A Phantom Battle waged by the Vanished... The Hero Coalition VS XOF!" - Tagline War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows is the latest installment in the Ubisoft-Pixar Crossover Universe, and one of the most anticipated Sequels within the Series. Taking place after the events of the previous Game, War Of Heroes: Omega Protocol, this Game will follow Dashiell 'Dash' Parr and the very few survivors of the Omega Protocol Incident as they seek Revenge against the Villain Armada, now known to be the Covert Strike Force known as XOF! The game is multi-platform and set for release in 2019. Cast * Raymond Ochoa as Dashiell 'Dash' Parr * Melissa Hutchinson as Clementine Everett * Jack Riedy as Jack Walker * Nicholas Bode as Jackson 'Jacks' Pearce * Troy Baker as Revolver 'Shalashaska' Ocelot * Piers Stubbs as Eli 'Liquid Snake' * Keifer Sutherland as Venom Snake * Noam Jenkins as Aiden Pearce * Anna Hopkins as Nicole Pearce * Robin Atkin Downes as Benedict 'Kazuhira' Miller * Stefanie Joosten as 'Quiet' * Jay Tavee as 'Code Talker' * Time Winters as Major Zero * John Ratzenberger as The Underminer * Doug Stone as Tretij Rebenok * James Horan as Skull Face Synopsis The year is 2016, and Earth-135 is in a state of Covert War after the Villain Armada's striking blow towards The Hero Coalition. In the entire year following the Omega Protocol Incident, which saw the Destruction of The Coalition Base, Dashiell Parr awakens from a year-long coma. Together, with Clementine Everett and Jack Walker he must rebuild the Coalition Base and establish a new Team of Villain Slayers, and only then will he have his revenge on Skull Face and the Villain Armada Strike Force, XOF! However, as more and more Heroes begin to join Dash, he discovers a shocking conspiracy in the midst of the Covert War. A Weapon to surpass even Ozone... Metal Gear! Plot Intro: Tretij Rebenok and Subject K The game starts showing a black screen as the sound of a Plane is heard, with an Alarm going off as the Pilot is heard saying "Tower, do you copy?! Shit, controls are non-responsive! I repeat-" as the screams of several people are heard, and then an explosion as an orange glow comes on to the screen, along with the text: "It is no Nation we inhabit, but a language. Make no mistake; our native tongue is our true Fatherland - Emil Cloran, Romanian philosopher" as the breathing noises of Psycho Mantis (a character from Metal Gear Solid) is heard, along with sirens in the background. The game then switches to a mysterious Room as battle noises are heard outside, showing several Weapons Caches and blood all over the Room. The screen then shows the text 'Just another day in a War without end. Outer Heaven." as a Intel Computer is seen on a desk, and then a young boy walks up to it and takes out a Audio Log marked 'From the Man Who Sold the World' as the boy puts the Audio Log into the Computer, and the screen turns to black. The game then switches to a first-person POV as a young boy Wales up in a Hospital, seeing Doctors enter the Ward and wheeling out equipment. After a couple minutes of looking around and gaining his vision back, the boy groans in slight pain as the Nurse walks up to him and says "Look at me." and the boy moves his head, causing the Nurse to reel back in shock and run out of the Ward, yelling "Doctor! Doctor, you have to see this!" as the boy blacks out. As the screen turns to black, a phone is heard ringing and eventually gets picked up as the Nurse is heard saying "Subject K has come to..." as the title 'War Of Heroes: Phantom Shadows' is seen, and multiple muffled voices are heard, with one clearly saying "Subject K has come to'. Prologue: Awakening The game then begins as the boy wakes up again, still in the Hospital as the Doctor arrives, saying "Wake up, Subject K! Wake up..." and then the boy groans, and looks at the Doctor, who asks "Can you hear me? Are you having difficulty speaking?" as the boy just mumbles and groans in response as the Doctor tells him "Just nod of you can hear me." and the boy nods in response, and the Doctor points to the ceiling and says "Look up, please." and in response, the boy does as he instructs. The Doctor then says "Very good. How do you feel now? Can you speak?" as the boy says "Y-yeah... I can talk." and then the Doctor asks him "What is your name? When were you born? Can you recall?" and the boy groans in pain, then says "D-Dashiell... Parr. March 21st, 2003." and the Doctor tells him "Good, now then, Dash... Please try to relax. There is plenty of time." as he paces around the Room and explains "I need to tell you something. Please listen, and try not to panic. You've been in a Coma for... Quite some time. Yes, yes, I know. You'd like to know how long... And I'm afraid it's been... An entire year!" as Dash gasps in shock and starts to move around in panic as the Doctor grabs him and says "Damn it! Nurse! Calm down, Dash! Just breathe, calm down!" as the Nurse sedated Dash, and Dash passes out as the Doctor calms him down. A few hours later, Dash wakes up as the Nurse asks him "How do you feel, Subject K?" and then Dash groans, before asking "Why do you keep calling me that? I'm not a fucking... Test Subject." as the Doctor walks in and explains "A good friend of yours brought you in, and you fell into a Coma. Because of your... Popularity, with The Villain Armada, we had to refer to you as 'Subject K' while you stayed here. Now, let's try getting you up, Dash." as he and the Nurse help Dash up, and the Doctor explains "Don't worry, you've only lost a small margin of strength during the year-long Coma, but your Superhuman heritage allows your muscle mass and health to stay relatively the same." as he takes out a Patient Report and says "Now, Dash... I need to explain something to you, but you must not be alarmed." as he takes out several X-Ray Photos and puts them on a Display Screen, saying "1 year ago, you were injured in a Battle, and Helicopter crash. Upon examination, the Staff discovered 108 pieces of Shrapnel embedded within you. In addition to shrapnel, we also found Fragments of Human bone, Human teeth and pieces of Electrical Equipment in your legs, arms and torso." as he brings up another X-Ray Photo and says "This is your Skeleton now. As you can see, most Shrapnel was removed. But... Some of the Fragments still remain. They are located near your Heart..." and he shows the final X-Ray Photo, saying "And in your Skull." as the Photo shows Dash's Skull, which has a huge piece of Shrapnel sticking out of it, along with several other Fragments in the Skull. The Doctor then hears a Phone ringing as he says "I have to take this. Nurse, follow me!" and the Nurse follows him out of the Room. Dash then uses his Superhuman Powers to listen to the Doctor on the Phone, who is saying "His enemies are everywhere, the Armada is coming! Do you have any idea who is with them?!... Uh, yes, Ms. Everett. We will do as instructed." and then Dash quietly asks "..Clementine? What?" as the Doctor walks in and says "Dash, the Armada is coming! We have to-" but then he is shot in the back as the Nurse is grabbed from behind and choked with a Garrote, and then the Doctor takes out a Pistol and starts to shoot the Villain Assassin, but the Assassin throws a Knife at the Doctor, causing the man to fall onto the bed and knock Dash to the floor. The Villain Assassin then walks over and pulls out a Knife trying to kill Dash, but a young boy jumps on to the Assassin and wrestles with her for the Knife, and then Dash grabs the Pistol and shoots the Assassin, which allows the other boy to grab a bottle of Peroxide, throwing it on to the Assassin and then lighting a match, before throwing it on to the Villain Assassin. The Assassin then screams in pain as the flames consume her entire body, and she jumps out of the window as the boy gets up and says "Okay, Dash, time to move!" in Kyle Reese's voice and Dash looks at the boy in shock, and asks "Kyle..?" and the boy, with his whole face covered in bandages, answers "No, I'm not Kyle Reese. You're talking to yourself. I've been watching over you for a whole year, you can call me 'Arcane'." as the Hospital is blasted by a IR-XYL Missile, which blows a hole in the wall and roof as Arcane says "Come on, Dash. This whole place is going down!" as he takes the Assassin's Pistol as he and Dash run through the Hallways and start gunning down several Armada Troops who are rappelling into the Hospital and killing Staff and Patients. After a few minutes, Dash and Arcane move into a Waiting Room and escape the Armada Troops, who are now massacring several Patients and Hospital Staff. However, the two feel the Hospital shaking as the Room explodes and sends the two flying. After Dash hits the floor, several Rocks appear out of nowhere and form a man with orange eyes, a desaturated hood and a Mask, and Dash immediately recognizes this man as: The Underminer (who takes the appearance of Tremor from Mortal Kombat X)! Arcane then fires at Underminer using an Assault Rifle, but the Villain Lord starts walking towards Dash to kill him. However, an XOF Chopper flies in and shines a light on Underminer, before loading dozens of Minigun Rounds into him. However, Underminer retaliates by firing Rocks out of his hands and bringing the Chopper down, causing it to crash into the Hospital. After that, Dash and Arcane run into the Hospital Reception and gun down arriving XOF Soldiers, and then diving to the Ground Floor. However, several XOF Troops come charging in and aim their Weapons at Unerminer, who slowly walks down the Stairs and kills 3 XOF Troops with his Geokinesis (a Power which allows him to control Earth Elements such as soil and Rocks), and the reaming 4 Soldiers start firing at him in unison as Dash and Arcane run for the Exit. The Underminer then absorbs all the Bullets into his own body and then turns them into Rocks, before using a Geokinetic Blast which hits the XOF Soldiers and blasts them back, before causing the whole Hospital to explode as Dash and Arcane are hit by the explosion and knocked unconscious. A few minutes after being knocked out, Dash wakes up in front of the Hospital to see Arcane gone as he begins to run away from the Hospital, and an XOF Chopper arrives to chase him. However, a Horse runs in front of Dash and Clementine Everett gets of of it, saying "Dash, you've woke up. I've waited a whole year for this day!" as the two are interrupted due to Underminer's Drill blasting out of the ground and cutting though the XOF Chopper, and the Drill begins chasing the two with Underminer piloting it. Clementine then gets on her Horse (which is D-Horse from Metal Gear Solid V) and Dash goes with her, and D-Horse runs through the Woods as Dash takes out a BlackCell Launcher, Multi-Shot Variant as he fires several Rockets at Underminer's Drill as Clementine tells him where to aim. After a couple minutes, Dash and Clementine cross a Bridge as Underminer's Drill explodes, but Underminer quickly uses his Geokinesos to destroy the Bridge, causing Dash, Clementine and D-Horse to plummet into the River below. After the attack, Dash wakes up at the side of a River as Clementine drags him across the Riverside, and D-Horse also walks up to the two as Clementine helps Dash off the ground and says "Dash, you remember me, right?" and Dash hugs her, saying "I thought you died... In that Chopper." and Clementine comforts him, responding "It'll take more than XOF to take us down, Dash. Listen.... A certain man gave me a Mission to complete. Two, actually. The 1st was to get you outta that Hospital. The second? Rescue the man himself!" as she gets on D-Horse along with Dash and asks "You remember? Our CO, 1 year ago: John Connor. A year ago, the Coalition Base in the Pacific came under attack by Skull Face. Our Unit, the Villain Slayers, were considered KIA. Up until today, that is... When XOF found you." as the two move through the Woods, and Clementine says "Listen, we've... Managed to have the Coalition Base reestablished in the North Atlantic, and I think we've made it and our Army big enough to finally strike at XOF, but we need you and John back on the Team." and Dash asks "What do you need?" and Clementine explains "3 days ago, Connor and a Villain Slayer Unit were sent to take out an Armada Cell in Afghanistan, but they went MIA after being attacked by Villain Assassins that we call the Skulls Parasite Unit. In 3 days, the SPU will take John to Skull Face.... Then, I give him a week or two before he cracks. So, you've only got a few days to get used to being your old self again. It'll take us 2 days to reach Afghanistan, then another 3 overland. There's our Evac!" as a Helicopter piloted by Pequod (the replacement of Morpho from the last game) flies in and extracts the two, along with using a Fulton Extraction Device to get D-Horse on board a C-130 in the Sky. Chapter I: A Phantom's Steps